knights_of_the_multiversefandomcom-20200215-history
Ruri Saotome
Ruri Saotome is a character from Martian Successor Nadesico and is a major character in The Knights of the Multiverse. Created in an experiment by Dr. Saotome to create an artificial human through a mix between DNA engineering, using a sample of Michiru Saotome's genes and Getter Rays, she serves as chief science officer on The Crystal Knights, often aiding Mohm in technical support. Personality Despite being one of the younger members of the Crystal Knights, Ruri is one of the more intelligent crewmates, and is seen as something of a "child prodigy". Due to her origins in genetic engineering, she has a special affinity towards electronics, and she's always careful to consider all courses of action before doing anything, something that affects her attitude towards others. On the surface, she comes off as cold and aloof to the others; she rarely ever speaks, and her outward attitude rarely came close to friendly, with her often disparaging the inane antics of her older co-workers and is extremely blunt about her low opinion of nearly everyone around her, frequently calling them idiots under her breath. However, in reality she's just reallly shy, having no interactions with anyone outside of her intermediate "family" and the occasional meeting with the Mazinger crew, and her silence is often due to her being tentative to engage in conversation. However, she has softened up greatly over time, due in part to her newfound friendship with her other younger teammates, especially Usagi & Mohm. Through it all though, she's still a loyal friend, and her technical skills are unmatched, proving to be of great use to the team. History Pre-Series Using DNA samples from Michiru Saotome as a basis for her genetic code, Ruri was created in an experiment conducted by her "father" to create the first artificially-created human through the use of Getter Rays. Thanks to her artificial nature, Ruri would age up every few months, and would be practically raised by the Getter Team, homeschooling her and teaching her some self-defense tactics. With Ruri a success, Saotome decided to try and create two more artificial humans, this time using Ryoma and Hayato's DNA. Mini-Series Six months after the attack on the lab, Ruri assisted her family and the Mazinger Team in the creation of Getter Unit 1, with her helping to stabilize the Getter Rays. She was uninformed by the crew there of the Getter Team's disappeance while they were on patrol, mostly to keep her from getting distracted while she was in the middle of the stabilization process. Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Abilities * Computer/Technical Skills Ruri is able to interface directly into most technological equipment, including most mechas. * Hacking Thanks to her technical skills, Ruri has a knack for hacking into security systems, top secret files, and any given electronic device. * Moderate Hand-to-Hand Combat Skills Being an honorary member of the Getter Team, Ryo and Hayato made sure that Ruri was at least trained in self-defense. She's at least strong enough to toss a full-grown person over her head and can throw a decently mean punch. Getter Ray Manipulation Thanks to the Getter Rays that created her, Ruri is able to detect levels of Getter Radiation, and can manipulate their flow through mechanics and mechas powered by the radiation. Advanced Mental/Psychic Abilities Also a side effect from the Getter Rays, Ruri possesses some sort of psychic abilities, like how she's able to sense the presence of Kaijus and other supernatural occurances, which is shown prominently by how she's usually detects the dimensional portals. Relationships The Getter Team All three members of the Getter Team treat Ruri as an honorary fourth member of the team, even if she isn't in the air with them. She acts as the group's tech support, watching the group's backs on the scanners and checking their Getter Machines energy levels. Mohm Usagi Tsukino Tidal WaveNyoka Notes This version of Ruri takes inspiration from Go from Getter Robo Armageddon, especially Go with how she was created with some of Michiru's genes and Getter Rays and her physic powers thanks to said Getter Rays. There's also the possibility that later in the series, two other artificially-created humans are introduced and would eventually try to attack the team due to their corruption, similarly to Burai and Gore in Armageddon. Her friendship with Tidal Wave is based directly off of her original anime counterpart's relationship with the Nadesico's main computer Omiokane. Category:Crystal Knights Category:Crystal Knight Founding Members Category:Miniseries Introductions Category:Getter Team Category:Characters from Earth Prime Category:Artificial Human Category:Females Category:Major Characters Category:Anime Characters